


Eternity is just a moment

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Gwaine waits
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 49
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #381:eternity/not what it looks





	Eternity is just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread

  
It felt like an eternity. Waiting in that hospital corridor. The white walls. The smell of disinfectant. The sounds he couldn’t identify.

  


But the hardest part of the wait was knowing that Merlin was there, alone, in pain and that he couldn’t be by his side. It was not how it was supposed to go. Gwaine should have been by Merlin’s side, helping him, supporting him.

  


It was a safety measure, the nurse had said. Gwaine hadn’t had any choice… And so he was there, waiting behind the swing door.

  


It felt like an eternity, waiting for the arrival of their daughter. 

  


It felt like eternity when he held her for the first time and saw her dark blue eyes watching him.

  


It felt like eternity when Merlin smiled sleepily at them.


End file.
